Detective Draco & Co
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Draco dan geng membangun kantor detektif, dan siapa sangka kasus demi kasuspun berdatangan. Dan semuanya dimulai dari wisata ke resort yang penuh dengan darah. Case1: Blood at Black Resort. Drary :)
1. Chapter 1

**Detective Malfoy and Co**

summary: nama: Draco Malfoy; usia: 16 tahun; pekerjaan: detektif, pelajar

Draco dan geng Slytherin membangun kantor detektif, dan siapa sangka kasus demi kasuspun berdatangan. Dan semuanya dimulai dari wisata ke resort yang penuh dengan darah. case1: Blood at Black Resort. Drary :)

disclaimer: HP bukan punya sayaaa, tapi pnya mpok JKR

_notes: why oh why, tumpukan fic belom kelar, tapi gue bner2 ga kuat buat ga nulis ini. Ceritanya gw lagi duduk-duduk tenang di sofa, internetan, terus gue baca ada kasus petinggi PT Anc*l Ja*a bunuh diri, daaaaann ide inipun muncul! Astagaah, maafiiin sayaaa yaaaaaahh dan ttp review,,krn saya sudah update vulnerable (akhirnya) dan unfaithful jugaaa,,hihihi..thanks for always stuck with me and my writing *hugs and kisses..._

_As always, hope you like it :)_

case 1: Blood at Black Resort, Part 1

Nama: Draco Lucius Malfoy

Usia: 16 tahun

Draco Malfoy meluruskan kakinya. Dia sedang duduk bersantai di kursi berjemur di halaman belakang rumahnya. Dari sini dia bisa melihat pergerakan tetangga sebelah kanan rumah mereka, keluarga Potter, dan bisa mencium aroma masakan ibunya. Draco mengendus bersemangat, dan sudah akan bangkit saat dia mendengar suara langkah cepat dan...

Brroakkk!

"Ouuuucch!" jerit Draco dan si penubruknya, terjatuh dar kursi lipat itu langsung ke tanah. "POTTER!"

Si penubruk tentu saja adalah Harry Potter, tetangga sebelah sekaligus apa yang Draco sebut sebagai 'perusak ketenangan'. Jangan salah sangka, Draco mencintai Harry lebih dari apapun di dunia ini, tapi tetap saja itu tak mengurangi rasa kesalnya.

"Dracooooooo," kata Harry menirukan gaya bicara Draco yang lambat-lambat, memposisikan dirinya di atas Draco, nyengir lebar. Draco bisa melihat lesung pipinya yang dalam dan mata hijaunya bersinar. Draco mendesah, lalu mau tak mau tersenyum. Dia hanya tak bisa menolak Harry. Itu sudah alami.

Harry dan Draco adalah keajaiban. Mereka mungkin Romeo dan Juliet modern, Draco tak tahu. Yang dia tahu hanyalah sejak kakek kakek kakek buyutnya pindah ke kota ini dari London, keluarga Malfoy dan Potter selalu saling bersaing. James Potter dan Lucius Malfoy menghabiskan masa remaja mereka dengan saling memimpin tawuran antar geng dan masa dewasa mereka saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain. Dan istri-istri mereka, Lily dan Narcissa mungkin lebih parah, saling bersaing siapa yang punya rambut lebih bagus, bisa membuat pesta lebih megah, dll, dll.

Tapi topik perang favorit mereka adalah Draco dan Harry.

Draco dan Harry menghabiskan masa kecil mereka tak jauh dari orangtua mereka. Harry dengan geng Gryffindornya yang sok baik dan sok sosial: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, dan Neville Longbottom. Membayangkan geng itu saja Draco sudah mau muntah. Sok baiknya itu loh, ugh. Sedangkan geng Draco disebut sebagai geng Slytherin: Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint, dan Cassius Warrington. Mereka adalah geng yang disegani dan penuh respek.

Jadi, sampai setahun lalu, Draco dan Harry masih saling membenci, sampai akhirnya mereka mendatangi pesta super membosankan keluarga Parkinson di kota sebelah. Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang Draco kenal yang umurnya di bawah 30 tahun, dan mau tak mau mereka ke balkon dan ngobrol berdua disitu, dan mereka akhirnya menyadari bahwa Draco lebih dari sekedar Malfoy, dan Harry lebih dari sekedar Potter. Dan enam bulan setelah itu mereka resmi jadian sembunyi-sembunyi, walaupun tentu saja ibunya dan ibu Harry tahu. Tapi kalau sampai ayah mereka tahu...

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis, menatap Harry tajam. "Ada apa? Kuharap ada hal penting sampai kau menabrakku seperti itu!"

Harry tertawa renyah. Draco suka sekali mendengar suara tawa Harry. Harry menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke rumput di sebelah Draco, menatap langit, lalu menatap Draco dengan senyum menggoda, "Tak bolehkah jika aku sekedar kangen?"

Draco memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, yeah, yeah,' katanya skeptis, dan Harry tertawa lagi. Hm, sedang bagus rupanya mood-nya, pikir Draco sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sebelah Harry, ikut menatap langit cerah musim panas yang segera berakhir 3 minggu lagi.

"Sirius datang tadi," kata Harry akhirnya. "Dan coba tebak? Dia mengajak kita ke resort keluarga Black di pulau Black!"

Draco mengangkat kedua alisnya kini. Sirius adalah sepupu Draco sekaligus ayah baptis Harry. "Kita? Maksudmu kau dan keluargamu? Atau keluargaku dan keluargamu?"

Harry memutar bola matanya. "Bodoh, menurutmu aku bakal senang kalau keluargamu bakal ikut?" katanya menyebalkan, membuat Draco mendengus kesal yang Harry abaikan. "Kita alias aku dan teman-temanku!' serunya riang. "Seminggu di Black resort, Draco! Bayangkan betapa serunya!"

Draco bersiul. "Wow," katanya, tapi tak bisa menutupi sebalnya. Si Harry ini, mau pergi meninggalkan pacarnya malah senang. Ugh, pasti membosankan seminggu tanpa pacarnya itu. "Kapan kau berangkat?"

Harry tertawa melihat ekspresi Draco. "Lusa. Dan, kata Sirius, resort sedang di sewa privat oleh keluarga Black mereka, kau tahu, untuk merayakan pertunangan Sirius, jadi mungkin hanya ada dua puluh orang disana termasuk kami! Wow banget kan Draco, tak perlu ada antrian apapun untuk pake apapun!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, lalu menarik Harry untuk menciumnya mesra.

Ternyata, saat malam itu makan malam dengan ayah dan ibunya, ibunya berkata, "Draco, siapkan barangmu, kita akan ke Black resort."

Draco melongo. Tapi lalu teringat kata-kata Harry tadi, bahwa resort akan penuh dengan keluarga Black saja. Ibunya dulunya bermarga Black sebelum menikah dengan ayahnya, dan tentu saja ikut bergabung.

Haha! Rasakan itu Harry!

-DH-

Draco tak memberitahu Harry bahwa dia dan ibunya juga akan pergi. Lucius tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya, dan Draco datang menggantikannya. Dia bisa membayangkan ekspresi kaget Harry saat melihatnya. Draco sudah tak sabar bertemu pacarnya itu lagi!

Black resort adalah resort super mewah, dimana beberapa pejabat dan selebritis menghabiskan waktu mereka bersantai tanpa perlu takut gangguan papparazi. Tempat itu punya penjagaan ketat yang bahkan tak bisa dibayangkan. Di sekeliling resort tersebut adalah pantai dengan pasir berkilauan dan ombak yang cukup menantang. Hotel yang berdiri di tengahnya sangat besar dan mewah, hanya 3 lantai dengan kamar-kamar suite dan vip. Di tengah hotel yang melingkar ada kolam besar, dan jika kita ke samping sedikit ada kolam air panas, sauna, dan fasilitas fitness. Di sepanjang hotel di sediakan kursi payung-kursi payung dan bar. Di ujung pantai ada karang menanjak tempat fasilitas bungee jumping. Di ujung kanan ada tempat penyewaan papan surf, boat, dan berbagai fasilitas olahraga air. Di bagian tersendiri resort, ada bangunan untuk pekerja dan pelayan resort. Kepala pelayan, Kreacher, bukan orang yang ingin kau temui, terus mengeluh dan menyebalkan. Tapi karena dia begitu patuh pada Mr dan Mrs Black, maka dia dipertahankan.

Tapi intinya, Black resort adalah tempat yang paling layak dikunjungi, dan paling mahal tentunya. Mr dan Mrs Black sebentar lagi pensiun dan mengharapkan Sirius, anak tertua mereka, meneruskan bisnis ini. Tapi rupanya, inilah masalahnya.

Minggu ini, seluruh keluarga Black berkumpul dan bersantai di resort, tak ada orang luar. Saat sampai di ruang makan, Draco bisa melihat kedua bibinya, Bellatrix dan Andromeda, ditemani oleh suami mereka Rodolphus Lestrange dan Ted Tonks. Rodolphus dan Bella menatap tak suka pada Ted, yang aslinya bukan orang kaya. Well, Ted adalah anak yatim piatu dari panti asuhan, tapi sekarang sudah punya jabatan di bank tempat dia bekerja. Tapi bagi keluarga Draco, darah bangsawan jelas penting.

Draco melihat Regulus, adik Sirius, sedang bicara serius dengan seorang pelayan berambut emas yang cukup manis dan tidak Draco kenal; dia jelas belum bekerja di sini terakhir kali Draco kesini. Tak jauh dari Regulus, ada paman ibunya, Alphard, sedang tertawa terbahak mendengar cerita yang dibawakan oleh Sirius. Di kanan dan kiri Alphard ada kakek dan nenek Draco dari ibunya, Druella dan Darius Black, menatap Sirius dengan ekspresi tak puas. di ujung dekat bar, di salah satu meja bundar duduk orangtua Sirius, Orion dan Walburga Black, dengan seorang gadis cantik yang Draco tahu sebagai saudara jauhnya, Liz Rossier, dan dua orang lain yang Draco pikir adalah orangtua Liz. Liz adalah tunangan Sirius. Dan, tak jauh dari meja itu...

Harry, memelototi Draco. Draco nyengir lalu mendatangi meja itu. Disana ada Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Neville. Selain itu tampak Blaise Zabini, sobat Draco, yang tampak sangat terpaksa sekali duduk di sana, dan sangat lega saat melihat Draco. Draco duduk di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hei, _whats up_?" sapanya riang.

Harry cemberut. "Kenapa kau bisa di sini?"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Ibuku seorang Black, ingat?"

Harry mendesah. "Aku lupa, ugh!" Draco tertawa, tapi dia belum sempat mengatakan apapun, terdengar ribut-ribut dari sebelahnya. Sirius sudah berdiri di sebelah orangtuanya, dengan senyum terpaksa.

"Sirius akan mewarisi resort ini bersama dengan Regulus, dan tentu saja warisan keluarga Black di Grimmauld Place, jadi kau tak perlu takut, Janet," kata Walburga bangga. "Anakmu akan diperlakukan bagai putri oleh Sirius."

"Oh, tentu saja aku percaya Sirius tak akan mengecewakan!" kata Janet Rossier riang.

Liz menatap Sirius, lalu menunduk malu-malu. Sirius mendesah, berusaha tersenyum tapi gagal dan malah nampak seperti seolah-olah sedang sakit gigi. Melihat ini, Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Well, seseorang tak terlalu bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini rupanya," gumamnya. Harry mendesah simpati.

"Sirius sudah terlalu lama sendiri. Gadis itu, Liz, delapan tahun lebih mudah darinya dan dari keluarga kaya Rossier. Mrs Black sampai ngiler melihat tangkapan emas itu, kau tahu, saat Paman Alphard mengenalkan Liz dengan Sirius."

Blaise mendengus. "Ah-ha, dan kupikir kita sudah melewati masa perjodohan-perjodohan seperti ini," katanya.

Ron mengernyit. "Tapi harusnya Sirius menolak, kan? Maksudku, kalau dia tak suka?" katanya cemas.

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. "Kurasa keluarga darah biru akan selalu begini kan? Agar harta warisan tak jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

Neville tertawa. "Yeah? Untungnya kita manusia biasa. Bagaimana denganmu Draco? Dijodohkan juga?" sindirnya.

Draco memutar bola matanya melihat Harry menyipit curiga. "No way," tukasnya. "Ayahku dan ibuku menikah karena cinta, ga banget kalau mereka memaksaku kan?"

Blaise nyengir. "Yeah yeah, kau tahu? Sebut nama 'Harry' di kalimat yang sama dengan 'pernikahan', dan kutebak Lucius langsung akan meenjodohkanmu!"

Draco menatapnya sebal, dan kini Harry yang memutar bola matanya. "Kayak Lucius bakal menemukan orang yang mau dengan cowok macam Draco saja," katanya enteng.

"Dan apa maksudnya itu?" ketus Draco marah.

PRANG!

Terdengar bunyi pecah dan semua perhatian langsung ke arah pelayan berambut emas yang buru-buru meminta maaf dan membersihkan pecahannya di meja dekat Bella dan Rodolphus. Orion menggeram murka. "Hati-hati, nak!"

"Maaf, maaf, Sir," katanya cepat, suaranya pelan. Sirius tampak sudah akan berjalan untuk membantu, tapi ibunya menarik tangannya dan mendesiskan sesuatu yang tak bisa Draco dengar. Sirius mendesah, lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Liz.

Draco mendengus. "Pelayan macam apa sih, bawa nampan aja ngga bener," gumamnya.

Hermione mengernyit. "Tak perlu begitu, Draco, setiap orang pernah membuat kesalahan!"

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Mau ke pantai? Kita masih punya," dia melihat jam, "Satu jam sebelum makan malam?"

Mereka berjemur dan tertawa-tawa di pantai. Harry mengajak Sirius, yang langsung melompat dari kursinya dan menatap Harry penuh terimakasih. Sirius menceritakan petualangan terakhirnya berbisnis dengan penipu bernama Dung, dan sepenuhnya menghindari topik soal perjodohan ini. Kasihan pada kemalangan Sirius, merekapun tak memaksanya.

Mereka makan malam di ruang makan yang telah disusun menjadi meja panjang. Di paling ujung duduk Orion, Walburga di sebelah kanannya dan pasangan Rossier di sebelah kirinya. Di sebelah Walburga duduk Liz dan di sebelah Liz adalah kursi kosong, jelas di reservasi khusus untuk Sirius yang mendesah dan duduk di sana. Draco menarik tangan Harry, mengajaknya duduk di dua kursi kosong di samping Narcissa. Lalu di paling ujung duduk Darius, di sebelah kanannya Druella dan di sebelah kirinya Alphard. Ada 3 pelayan di situ. Si rambut emas berdiri di dekat pasangan Rossier, sedangkan Kreacher di dekat Walburga. Ada seorang lagi cowok gempal yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Si rambut emas tampak tak nyaman, menatap manapun selain ke meja mereka.

Makan malam berlangsung tanpa masalah. Narcissa tampak kaget melihat Harry di sini dan menginterogasinya, sesuatu yang biasa dia lakukan pada Harry, yang menjawab kalem bahwa Sirius adalah ayah baptisnya, dan, karena itu, berhak mengundangnya. Narcissa cemberut, jelas berusaha keras meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tangan Harry dan Draco tak bertautan di bawah meja. Harry terkikik, dan mengecup pipi Draco dengan sengaja, membuat wajah Narcissa merah menahan murka. Draco memutar bola matanya menghadapi tingkah kekanakan pacarnya. Neneknya, yang duduk di sebelah Blaise, mengernyit.

"Well Draco, sudah punya pacar? Kapan mau dikenalkan ke kami?' kata Druella angkuh.

Darius dan Alphard, yang sedang berdiskusi, menoleh ke arah mereka. Draco mendesah.

'Granpa, Granma, Paman Alphard, ini Harry Potter, pacarku," katanya formal.

Paman Alphard bersiul pelan. "Potter? Bukankah seharusnya ayahmu membenci keluarga Potter?" tanyanya, setengah kagum setengah heran.

Draco nyengir kecil. "Yang Dad tak tahu tak akan mengganggunya," katanya simpel.

Harry menunjukkan senyum termanisnya. "Senang berkenalan, Granma, Granpa, Paman Alphard," katanya. Druella mendengus.

"Aku bukan Granma-mu," katanya dingin.

"Oh, ayolah Druella, kau tak bisa menyalahkan Draco karena menyukai Harry. Tak pernah melihat yang semanis ini dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir, eh?" kata Alphard, mengedip pada Harry, yang terkikik genit. Draco mengernyit pada adik kakeknya itu.

"Paman, plis jangan flirting dengan pacarku. Creepy sekali," ketusnya sebal. Harry membelai tangannya menenangkan. Di sebelah Draco, Narcissa tampak sangat tak ingin mendengarkan dan memilih berbicara dengan Andromeda soal pelicin baju merk baru. Ibunya memang oke, pikir Draco geli.

Selesai makan malam, mereka masuk ke ruang tempat berbagai permainan. Blaise, Sirius, Regulus, dan Ron bermain poker, sementara Hermione membaca di salah satu sofa, dan Neville dan Nymphadora bermain pingpong. Draco dan Harry memilih duduk di sofa di pojokan, mengobrol dan berciuman. Ketika sesi ciuman mereka sudah semakin panas, Nymphadora melempar bola pingpong ke kepala Draco, membuat semua orang tertawa terbahak.

Draco dan Harry kemudian memilih untuk jalan-jalan malam di pantai. Sirius menatap mereka curiga. "No funny bussiness, Harry," katanya memperingatkan. "Kalau ayahmu sampai tahu..."

Harry nyengir dan mengedip pada Sirius, melenggang menyusul Draco tanpa menjawab, membuat Sirius menghela napas panjang.

Harry dan Draco melewati bar dan mendengar omelan keras dari sana. Mereka bertukar pandang dan mengintip, melihat si pelayan rambut emas dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Orion; Alphard berdiri di samping Orion, mengernyit menatap pelayan itu. Harry menatapnya simpati.

"Pasti susah ya kerja di tempat keluarga perfeksionis seperti ini," katanya. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau dia memang salah, ya dihukum dong," katanya simpel. Harry memelototinya sebal, tapi Draco menarik tangannya agar mereka bisa segera sampai ke pantai.

Draco dan Harry berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan menyusuri pantai, sesekali mereka berhenti untuk mengagumi langit, dan berjalan lagi sampai tiba-tiba cahaya hilang sama sekali.

Draco dan Harry melihat bahwa lampu mati total.

"Parah sekali sih, resort ini, masa mati lampu segala," omel Draco, sementara Harry memeluknya agar tidak terpisah. Hanya ditemani cahaya bulan mereka berjalan ke arah bangunan hotel lagi, tapi mungkin baru sekitar 5 menit, lampu sudah menyala lagi. Draco menggeram sebal, tetap mengajak Harry ke hotel untuk mengomel pada Sirius.

Geng mereka rupanya terpisah dengan Sirius sejak Draco dan Harry keluar, dan Sirius datang berlari ke ruang permainan dengan kimono tidur.

"Kalian tak ada yang terluka kan?" tanyanya cemas.

Semuanya menggeleng. "Kok bisa mati lampu sih?" tanya Blaise sebal.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. Regulus mengernyit. "Kurasa tak mungkin karena tegangan berlebihan, Siri, ini ulah seseorang," katanya.

Sirius tertawa. "Ayolah, Regulus, siapa yang berani mengerjai resort orangtua kita? Semua orang tahu keluarga Black tak bisa diajak bercanda," godanya. Tapi Regulus masih tak bisa diyakinkan.

"Aku akan mengecek tamu-tamu kita," gumamnya, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Sirius memutar bola matanya.

"Selalu cemas, Regulus itu," katanya santai.

"Kau tak mengecek tunanganmu?' tanya Neville sarkatis.

Sirius mengangkat sebelah alis, tapi tak menjawab, dan malah duduk di sebelah Harry. Lalu beberapa menit kemudian, Regulus masuk kembali. "Paman Alphard tidak ada," katanya gelisah. "Aku tak menemukan di kamarnya."

Sirius menggeleng-geleng. "Paman Alphard sudah besar, Reggy, dia bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri."

Regulus masih nampak tak puas, ketika Kreacher masuk dan melapor tak melihat Paman Alphard dimanapun. Pelayan berambut emas berdiri di belakang Kreacher; rambutnya berantakan dan seragamnya kusut, jelas terbangun karena hiruk-pikuk ini.

"Tak menemukan di bar juga, Lupin akan mencarinya ke gudang dan kolam, Sir," kata Kreacher pada Regulus, yang mengangguk, lalu mengulurkan kunci gudang dan kolam ke pemuda berambut emas.

"Ugh, apa gunanya coba? Paling Paman Alphard cuma mengerjai kita saja," tandas Sirius, bangkit. "Aku akan ikut dengan Lupin; ini sudah di luar jam kerjanya."

Lupin, si pelayan berambut emas, hanya diam dan menunduk. Harry ikut berdiri. "Aku juga ikut kamu, Siri," katanya riang.

"Buat apa coba?" erang Draco.

"Lumayan bisa keliling tempat ini," kata Harry. Draco cemberut lalu tetap mengikuti mereka menyusuri lobi menuju kolam. Lupin tampak sedih.

"Oh, sudahlah Remus, bukan kau yang salah..." kata Sirius pelan. Sejenak Draco bingung dia bicara pada siapa, tapi lalu sadar bahwa Lupin pasti nama belakang dan Remus nama depannya. Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. Kenapa Sirius memanggilnya dengan nama depan?

Remus meringis. "Yeah? Kreacher bilang...'

"Siapa yang peduli pada Kreacher?" tandas Sirius, mengangkat bahu. "Pasti ada arus pendek yang kita tak tahu, dan kau tahu itu bukan salahmu."

Remus tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang Draco melihatnya, dan Draco bisa melihat bahwa pria ini sungguh tampan. Matanya seemas rambutnya, dan bibirnya penuh. Hidungnya kecil, membuatnya makin terlihat imut. Mungkin dia masih berumur dibawah 25 tahun. Draco menatap Sirius curiga. Dia menoleh pada Harry untukmengatakan kecurigaannya ini, tapi ternyata Harry sedang SMS-an.

"Sms dengan siapa?" kata Draco, membuat Harry melompat, lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong celananya.

"Nah, dengan Mum," katanya, tapi Harry tak bisa berbohong untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya, dan Draco tak sebodoh itu. Dia menarik ponsel itu, tak mempedulikan suara protes Harry. Dan benar saja.

"Well, sejak kapan nama ibumu menjadi Roger Davies?" sindir Draco ketus. Harry nyengir bersalah.

Tapi belum sempat Draco mendengar penjelasan pacarnya...

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"NOOOO!"

Draco berlari menyusul Sirius dan Remus, dan melihat apa yang membuat mereka menjerit horor.

Paman Alphard terapung di tengah kolam, matanya menyalang menatap atas, dikelilingi oleh lautan darah...

-bersamboooooong-

_plis reviieeeew! Semoga cerita misteri pertamaku ini bikin penasaraan huhu..seperti biasa, klo reviewnya oke akan aku lanjut, klo ga oke ya ga dilanjut hehe..makacii :*_

loveee you aaaallll : )xxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Draco & Co.

Disclaimer: Hp bkn pny sayaaaaaa :(

Case 1. Blood at Black Resort, Part II

"Jadi," kata Inspektur Moody, matanya membelalak pada Harry, Draco, dan Sirius. "Kalian menemukan Alphard Black tepat setelah mati lampu?"

Setelah menemukan mayat paman Alphard, Sirius segera menghubungi polisi, yang datang dengan helikopter sejam kemudian. Seluruh tamu tak ada yang tidur, berkumpul di satu ruangan permainan, ketakutan. Keluarga Rossier duduk di sofa di ujung dengan Orion dan Walburga. Darius dan Dorea duduk di sofa dekat meja pingpong bersama dengan Bellatrix, Andromeda, Narcissa dan Nymphadora, sementara Ted dan Rodolphus berdiri di belakang sofa itu. Regulus tampak sibuk berbicara di ponselnya, dan di sofa besar dekat jendela duduk Neville, Blaise, Hermione, dan Ron. Remus dan Kreacher berdiri di dekat pintu, Remus meremas-remas tangannya dengan gelisah, menatap Sirius sesekali.

Sirius yang menjawab pertanyaan Moody. "Ya. Setelah mati lampu, Regulus, adikku, langsung memastikan bahwa semua keluarga tak ada yang bermasalah, dan dia tak bisa menemukan Paman Alphard. Lalu dia menyuruh Rem...Lupin, pelayan resort kami, untuk mencarinya. Aku, Harry, dan Draco menawarkan untuk menemaninya, dan saat kami mengecek kolam, karena Paman tak bisa di temukan dimanapun, kami melihatnya terapung seperti itu..." Sirius mengakhiri ceritanya dengan wajah pucat.

Moody mengernyit. "Hm, bukankah sudah jelas? Setelah mati lampu, Regulus Black membunuh pamannya dengan alibi akan memastikan setiap tamu baik-baik saja..."

Sirius memelototi Moody. "Dan? Jadi apa sebabnya dia mematikan lampu? Bukankah lebih baik dia membunuhnya tanpa mencari perhatian seperti itu!" tukasnya.

Moody menatapnya curiga. "Atau bisa saja kalian berempat melakukan pembunuhan berencana dan pura-pura menemukan mayatnya pertama kali..."

Sirius menatap Moody tak percaya. "Yang benar saja!"

"Pokoknya," kata Moody tegas. "Aku akan menginterogasi kalian tanpa kecuali tentang alibi kalian dari jam 9 malam sampai jam 10, karena pembunuhannya terjadi pada jam segitu. Aku akan memanggil kalian satu persatu."

Draco melihat Sirius menatap Remus, yang membelalak menatap Sirius. Sirius menggeleng pelan, dan Remus mengangguk. Draco menatap mereka curiga, tapi tak mengatakan apapun.

Yang pertama diinterogasi adalah anak-anak, membuat Draco kesal. Tapi Draco dan Harry lolos karena mereka tak punya motif dan jelas sedang pacaran di pantai, apapun kata Moody; sedangkan Blaise, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Regulus, dan Kreacher ada di ruang permainan selama jam itu, tapi alibi Regulus gagal karena dia sempat berjalan sendirian sesaat setelah lampu mati.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ke kamar orang-orang itu! Kau bisa mengeceknya pada mereka. Aku jelas tak punya waktu bahkan jika aku berlari dari bagian kamar sampai kolam!" kata Regulus, wajahnya yang biasanya kalem merona murka. Sirius memelototi Moody karena membuat adik kesayangannya marah. Tapi Moody, tanpa gentar, menyuruh anak buahnya mendemonstrasikan kemungkinan ini, tapi rupanya waktunya memang tak cukup karena Regulus memang menghampiri setiap kamar. Jadi, Regulus bebas dari menjadi tersangka. Dia duduk di sebelah Blaise dengan wajah kesal, bersedekap.

Kemudian masuk ke Remus.

"Jadi, dimana kau selama jam 9 dan 10?" tanya Moody galak.

"Mm, di kamarku," jawab Remus pelan.

"Sendirian?"

"Ya."

"Dan adakah yang bisa membuktikan ini?"

Remus menutup matanya, dan menggeleng. Moody mengangguk. "Kau tersangka pertama, silakan duduk di kursi samping."

Sirius tampak mau mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Remus mengernyit, menggeleng sedikit tanpa kentara, tapi Draco melihatnya.

Jelas ada sesuatu dengan mereka berdua. Tapi apa? Draco memutar otaknya, mengingat kejadian sebelum ini antara Sirius dan Remus, tapi yang aneh hanya sikap bersahabat antar mereka berdua.

Selanjutnya Sirius yang menjadi tersangka, karena dia di kamar sendiri di jam itu, dan dia duduk di sebelah Remus dengan tatapan tak puas pada Moody.

Selanjutnya Dorea, Andromeda, Narcissa, dan Bellatrix rupanya sedang bergosip di kamar Nymphadora, dan Ted, Rodolphus, dan Darius minum di bar (disaksikan oleh barista mereka). Tapi Walburga ada di kamarnya sendirian sehingga dengan penuh bentakan dan caci maki ("Beraninya kau menuduhku di tanah leluhurku, Bajingan!") kepada Moody dia duduk di kursi tersangka. Selanjutnya Orion mengaku dia dan Mr Robin Rossier sempat mengobrol sebentar di kantor Orion, lalu berpisah setengah jam kemudian, yang selanjutnya membuat mereka berdua tak punya alibi. Orion menolak tegas duduk di kursi tersangka ("Kau pikir siapa aku? Kau menginjakkan kaki di tanah milikku sialan!") dan duduk di kursinya sendiri, disusul oleh istrinya di sana. Mereka bersedekap penuh ketidakterimaan karena dituduh seolah-olah mereka bukan keturunan bangsawan. Robin Rossier duduk di bekas kursi Walburga.

Selanjutnya Mrs Rossier ada di kamarnya sendiri, dan Liz sedang berjalan-jalan di belakang pantai sendirian, keduanya tanpa saksi. Moody mengernyit mendengar keterangan Liz.

"Kau disini karena merayakan pertunanganmu dengan Sirius Black, benar?"

Liz, yang wajahnya mendongak angkuh, mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi kau dan Sirius Black bertunangan?"

Liz kembali mengangguk.

"Dan kau berjalan-jalan di pantai _sendirian _padahal kau punya tunangan?" tanya Moody tak percaya. Liz menatap Sirius, yang balas menatapnya dingin, lalu kembali menatap Moody.

"Ya."

Moody mendengus keras. "Dan kau pikir aku percaya?" Dia menunjuk ke kursi tersangka. Liz mencibir padanya, lalu duduk di antara ayah dan ibunya, mereka bertiga langsung saling berbisik-bisik entah apa.

Intinya, mereka punya 7 tersangka utama berdasarkan alibi pada waktu pembunuhan: Walburga, Orion, Sirius, Remus, Robin, Liz, dan Janet Rossier.

Draco terlalu fokus pada para tersangka ini, sampai lupa pada pacarnya. Harry masih memeluk pinggangnya, wajahnya mengerut. Draco menatapnya lembut.

"Kau takut?" tanyanya, mengusap rambut Harry.

Harry memelototinya. "Bagaimana bisa kau setenang itu padahal pamanmu sendiri dibunuh!" desisnya.

Draco mengangkat bahu. "Aku tak sedekat itu dengan Paman Alphard. Sirius yang selalu menjadi keponakan kesayangannya, dan kau tahu aku tak dekat dengan garis keturunan ibuku."

Itu benar. Draco lebih senang bergaul dengan keluarga ayahnya. Keluarga ibunya suka saling mengkritik dan bahkan neneknya sendiri selalu menganggap bahwa Draco salah didik! Ugh, kalau bukan karena Harry akan ke resort ini, Draco tak akan sudi ikut ibunya. Bahkan Narcissa sendiri tak mau kesini sendirian!

"Dan coba kau lihat, tak ada yang sedih disini," bisik Draco. Harry menatap sekelilingnya, dan memang tak satu orangpun tampak menyesali cara kepergian Alphard yang mendadak ini, semua keluarga Black gila dan berdarah dingin, Draco pikir Harry tahu itu. Harry mengernyit, menatap mencela Walburga dan Darius-saudara Alphard, yang bahkan tampak lebih peduli pada reputasi Blacks resort ini setelah kasus ini daripada kematian Alphard!

"Baiklah," kata Moody akhirnya. "Aku tak mengerti keluarga ini, tapi kalian baru kehilangan anggota keluarga dan tak ada yang tampak sedih, jadi kurasa kita akan langsung ke tahap interogasi selanjutnya. Pengumpulan motif, jadi jangan kalian sangka kalian yang punya alibi bebas dari pertanyaan!"

Orion menggeram murka, tapi Walburga yang menjerit, "Beraninya kau mengkritik kami di tanah leluhur kami! Kau, yang tak punya darah bangsawan setetespun!"

Moody mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tak peduli berapa literpun darah biru yang kau punya, Mrs Black, di mata hukum kedudukanmu tetap sama!" tegasnya. Walburga tampak siap melakukan pembunuhan, tapi Orion dengan bijak menarik tangannya, membisikkan sesuatu, dan mereka berdua menatap jijik Moody, lalu diam.

"Ini semua karena harta!" seru Bellatrix tiba-tiba. "Pasti kau yang melakukannya!" dia menunjuk Ted Tonks, yang melongo syok karena mendadak dituduh seperti ini. "Kau tahu bahwa Alphard akan mewariskan hartanya hanya ke Sirius dan Andromeda, dan kau akan memanfaatkannya kan?"

Ted, yang biasanya tenang, membentak dengan nada super tersinggung, "Yang benar saja! Aku tak akan pernah melakukan itu pada Dromeda!"

"Kau tahu Bella, kaulah yang paling mungkin membunuh Paman Alphard," kata Andromeda sinis. "Kita semua tahu kau membenci Paman Alphard dan selalu mengatakan dia sampah dalam keluarga."

"Kurasa kita semua sepakat bahwa Sirius, si keponakan tersayanglah yang paling mungkin," kata Rodolphus, maju ke tengah ruangan dengan angkuh, menatap Sirius dingin. "Kita semua tahu bahwa kau marah pada perjodohan yang Paman Alphard tawarkan padamu!"

Sirius bangkit berdiri, menatap Rodolphus tak kalah dingin. "Aku _bukan_ kau, Rodolphus," katanya arogan. "_Aku_ tak akan menyelesaikan masalah dengan pembunuhan."

Rodolphus menggertakkan giginya. "Beraninya kau menuduh..."

'Kau yang memulai ini, Rod, kau tahu bahwa aku tahu banyak hal yang kau tak sadar bahwa aku tahu," desis Sirius. Mereka saling pelotot penuh benci, sampai Moody berdeham.

"Jadi ini perjodohan, antara Sirius Black dan Miss Liz Rossier?" tanyanya. Sirius menatapnya, menatap Liz yang mengernyit sakit hati, dan mengangguk.

"Paman Alphard yang mengenalkan _Miss Rossier_ pada orangtuaku," kata Sirius, dan siapapun bisa mengangkap nada getir di sana.

"Jadi kalian bukan saling cinta atau entah apa namanya itu?" tanya Moody lagi, menatap Sirius tajam. Sirius mendengus.

'Kau sudah melihat keluarga ini, apa kau melihat cinta?" tukasnya.

"Sirius!" bentak Orion. 'Kau sungguh kurang ajar..."

Sirius memutar bola matanya, tapi tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia duduk di sebelah Remus lagi, yang nampak nyaris pingsan saking tegangnya, entah karena apa. Jangan-jangan...

Draco membelai rambut Harry sambil berpikir. Moody menulis di catatannya sambil berbisik-bisik pada anak buahnya.

"Apakah Sirius pernah bilang sebelumnya kalau dia punya pacar?" tanya Draco. Harry mendongak dari posisinya yang bersandar di bahu Draco, menatap pacarnya, mengernyit.

"Kurasa..." kata Harry mengingat-ingat. "Dia sering ganti-ganti, jadi kami tak pernah bertanya lagi. Tapi kurasa yang terakhir ini cukup serius, aku tak tahu siapa namanya, Sirius hanya bilang bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta dan ingin mengenalkannya pada kami. Kupikir tadinya itu si Liz, karena dia sempat bilang tentang perbedaan umur yang jauh, tapi kalau dilihat dari reaksi Sirius tadi, jelas aku salah..."

"Apa dia tak menyebutkan sesuatu? Kau tahu ciri-ciri pacarnya ini?" tanya Draco lagi, dugaannya makin kuat.

Harry menaruh kepalanya di pundak Draco lagi. "Aku tak terlalu ingat, hanya yang kuingat dia bilang pacarnya ini jauh lebih muda, delapan tahun lebih muda dan mau menerima Sirius apa adanya. Sisanya rupanya rahasia," tambahnya sebal, jelas kesal karena Sirius main rahasia-rahasiaan.

Draco mengernyit, mengangguk. Hm... Dia memeluk pinggang Harry lalu mengecup kepala pacarnya itu. Harry mendongak, tersenyum. Draco mengecup kening, hidung, lalu bibirnya kilat, lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di leher Harry. Harry menyusupkan sebelah tangannya ke leher Draco, memijat mesra bagian belakang lehernya. Draco mendesah damai, dan menarik Harry ke pangkuannya...

"Bisakah kalian tak melakukan itu di saat-saat seperti ini?" tandas Regulus, membuat Harry terlonjak dan turun dari pangkuan Draco, rupanya terlalu terlena sampai lupa bahwa mereka berada di ruangan penuh orang. Draco cemberut.

"Kau hanya iri karena sampai umurmu sekarang kau masih tak punya pacar kan? Berapa umurmu? 29? 30?" tandasnya.

Regulus mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "26, dan hanya karena aku tak pamer kemesraan seperti kau dan Harry, bukan berarti aku tak punya pacar," balasnya angkuh.

Draco mendengus. "Yeah, yeah, percaya," tukasnya. Tapi Regulus belum sempat menjawab, dan tiba-tiba seorang polisi masuk.

"Inspektur Moody, Sir, kami menemukan senjata pembunuhannya!" serunya penuh semangat. Draco dan yang lain menatapnya penuh harap.

"Mana? Apa? Dimana?" geram Moody, membelalak gesit.

Polisi itu menyerahkan bungkusan berisi pisau seperti pisau dapur yang dibalut kain berwarna rembesan merah darah. Moody menyambarnya, memelototinya.

"Forensik!" serunya, dan petugas forensik datang, mengambil bungkusan itu. "Jangan lupa ambil semua id card orang-orang ini untuk disesuaikan sidik jarinya!"

"Siap, Sir!" Lalu polisi itu mengumpulkan id card masing-masing dari mereka dan pergi. Moody beralih ke polisi yang menemukan senjata pembunuhan itu.

"Jadi,'" kata Moody. "Dimana kau menemukan senjata ini?"

"Di dapur belakang Sir, dapur pelayan nomor 2," jawabnya, membuat semua orang menarik napas tercekat.

"Dan apa maksudnya ini?" raung Mr Rossier, akhirnya menegeluarkan suaranya. 'Jelas saja kalau seperti ini pelayanlah yang melakukannya!"

"Beraninya kau menuduh pelayan kami!" seru Sirius, bangkit. Regulus juga bangkit.

'Kreacher ada disini bersama kami semalaman! Kau tak bisa menuduhnya seenaknya!" seru Regulus marah.

Mata Kreacher langsung berair. "Tuan Regulus..." isaknya terharu.

"Dan pelayan-pelayan yang lain punya alibi," tandas Sirius lagi.

Mrs Rossier mendengus. "Oh ya? Jelas pelayan ini tak punya kan?" ketusnya, menunjuk Remus tepat di wajahnya. Mata Remus melebar.

"Aku...tidak..." dia tergagap.

"Kau tak berhak menuduh Remus!" raung Sirius.

'Remus? Kau menggunakan nama depan pada pelayanmu? Apa-apaan ini, Orion?" seru Mr Rossier. Orion tampak sama syoknya dengan tingkah Sirius.

Dan saat itulah polisi forensik datang. "Sir! Ini memang senjata pembunuhan!" serunya. "Dan saya menemukan sidik jari pelakunya!"

"Siapa, Davies? Cepat katakan!" bentak Moody panas.

"Seseorang yang bernama Remus Lupin."

DH-

bersambooooooonggggg! Walaupun ga banyak yang suka cerita ini, tapi kuusahakan akan kurampungkan hehe,,jadi yang masih suka, harap review yaah,,biar cepet updatenya :)

makasi buat yang udh revieeew:


	3. Chapter 3

Detective Draco & Co.

Case 1. Blood at Black Resort part III

disclaimer: HP bkn pny sy...

Note: guys,, so sorry, kisah ini adalah chapter terakhir Detective Draco. Kenapa? Karena rupanya ga banyak yang suka, hiks,,padahal saya sudah punya beberapa ide, tapi yah, sudahlah,,tapi yg penting 1 kasus ini selesai,,maaf buat yang suka,,tapi klo lebih banyak yg ga suka mau ga mau memang hrs berhenti :( so sorryyyy,,tapi kompensasinya fic yang lain pnya kesempatan update lebih banyaak! Yeeeeeyyyyyy! x)

still love you all,,jangan lupa luangin waktu buat review chap terakhir ini yaaah :) xxxxxxx

pss. Sorry masi blm bisa bls review,,soalnya fic-nya aja aku ketik lewat hapee x(

enjoy reading! :)

-o-o-

"APA?"

"No way!"

Remus tampak sangat kaget. Sirius bahkan seperti siap meninju polisi forensik itu.

"Jangan bercanda!" bentak Sirius. "Itu tak mungkin!"

"Apanya yang tak mungkin!" bentak Orion, jelas murka pada sikap Sirius. "Jelas sidik jari pelayan itu yang menempel di pisau! Dialah pelakunya!"

Sirius memelototinya. "Kau tak tahu apa yang kau katakan, Ayah!" bentaknya.

Orion tampak siap menampar Sirius, tapi kini Mr Rosier yang menukas, "Selain itu pelayan ini tak punya alibi. Semuanya menjurus padanya!"

"Tapi Remus punya alibi, Mr Rosier," Kata Sirius dingin.

"Sirius..." Remus berkata pelan.

"Tidak Remus, kalau mereka mau memenjarakanmu, kita harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya," tukas Sirius. Dan semua orang menarik napas saat Sirius menarik tangan Remus. "Remus punya alibi. Dia bersamaku. Dia di kamarku dari jam 9 sampai mati lampu!"

Jika ada jarum yang jatuh, pasti akan terdengar saking heningnya ruangan ini. Semua sangat syok dengan perkembangan ini. Draco menarik napas, menunggu drama yang pastinya akan segera berlangsung.

"Apa maksudmu, Sirius?" kata Walburga, suaranya sarat kemarahan yang dia usahakan tahan.

"Maksudku, Ibu," kata Sirius, menatap tajam ibunya. "Bahwa aku sudah mengatakan ini padamu. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku mencintai orang lain, bahwa aku ingin bersama Remus! Dan semua perjodohan ini," dia memelototi Mr Rosier, "Hanyalah akal-akalan untuk memperbesar perusahaan..."

PLAK!

Tangan Walburga mendarat tegas di pipi Sirius, yang sedikit kaget, tapi cepat mengendalikan diri.

"Aku hanya tak peduli lagi, Ibu. Aku meneruskan usaha ini karena nama Black, aku mengorbankan cita-citaku sebagai jurnalis karena nama Black, tapi aku tak akan mengorbankan Remus karena apapun!" katanya tenang, lalu menarik tangan Remus keluar dari ruangan itu.

"SIRIUS!" jerit Orion dan Walburga murka, dan sudah akan ikut mengejar anak mereka ketika Moody menghentikan mereka.

"Mohon tidak meninggalkan ruangan ini," katanya, wajahnya berkeringat, jelas frustrasi karena ketidakwarasan keluarga ini.

"Beraninya kau mengaturku! Kubilang itu anakku dan akan kubunuh pelayan itu!" jerit Walburga hilang kendali.

Moody memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya, dan empat orang polisi maju dan menggeret Orion dan Walburga ke ruangan sebelah untuk ditenangkan.

Setelah suasana hening, Moody menghela napas panjang.

"Baik," katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil memeriksa catatannya. Draco menatap sisa tersangka yang lain.

Dia hanya tak mengerti. Dia tak mengerti orang-orang ini. Sirius sudah mengatakan pada Orion dan Walburga bahwa dia sedang berkencan dengan seseorang, mungkin saat memberitahu mereka, dia tak menyebut nama, tapi cukup bagi keluarga Black untuk tahu bahwa kekasih Sirius bukan dari keluarga terpandang? Lalu mungkin Orion dan Walburga memberi tahu Alphard? Dan Alphard menjodohkan Sirius dengan keluarga Rosier? Tapi dia kenal Paman Alphard, mungkin satu diantara sekian keluarga Black yang tak peduli pada kedarahbiruan. Jadi kenapa... Kenapa dia malah menjodohkan Sirius dengan orang lain?

Kecuali jika dia tak tahu? Kecuali jika dia salah sangka?

Draco menarik napas tajam. Harry mengernyit cemas.

"Apa Sirius baik-baik saja? Astaga Draco," katanya.

Draco menggeleng. "Mereka punya alibi. Kecuali jika mereka berdua bersekongkol melakukan pembunuhan ini," tambahnya. Harry memelototinya.

"Sirius-bukan-pembunuh!"

Draco buru-buru mengusap punggung pacarnya itu, menenangkan. "Tentu saja dia bukan pembunuhnya, aku hanya mengatakan kecurigaan polisi," katanya cepat. Harry mengernyit, lalu mengangguk.

Draco menatap para tersangka, menggenggam tangan Harry. "Aku tak mengerti. Diantara para tersangka ini, kurasa yang motifnya paling kuat melakukan pembunuhan adalah Remus," katanya pelan.

"Yea," gumam Blaise disebelah Draco yang lain. "Kurasa dia yang paling tak diuntungkan. Maksudku, sidik jarinya jelas kan? Polisi tak mungkin mengada-ada kan?"

Draco membelalak, menarik napas tajam, lalu bangkit. Dia berjalan cepat ke depan, tidak menggubris panggilan kaget Harry. Di luar riangan, Draco menoleh ke kanan kiri, dan akhirnya menemukan polisi forensik.

"Sir," katanya hati-hati. "Apakah...apakah hasil sidik jari itu lemah? Apakah, Anda tahu, seperti terhapus?"

Polisi itu menatap Draco curiga. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa hubungannya denganmu?" tanyanya ngesok.

Draco merasakan urat nadinya berdenyut. Tapi dia harus sabar, dia harus memikirkan langkahnya selanjutnya jika mau mendapatkan jawaban.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sir," katanya cepat. "Hanya saja, saya sangat mengagumi polisi forensik. Berniat menjadi salah satunya malahan. Dan kurasa tadi kerja anda sangat cepat dan meyakinkan, jadi saya pikir hanya ingin bertanya," katanya menjilat.

Polisi itu nyengir, membusungkan dadanya bangga. "Yep, sidik jarinya sedikit terhapus. Tapi kau tahu, dengan kemampuan tim kami, kami masih bisa membacanya dengan tepat."

Draco mengangguk. "Oke, trims, Sir," katanya, lalu memikirkan ini. Sidik jarinya sedikit terhapus? Kenapa? Padahal harusnya sidik jari pembunuh yang menggenggam pisau itu kuat tertempel di pisaunya. Dan lagi, jika Remus memang merencanakan pembunuhan ini, harusnya dia memakai perlindungan sidik jari kan?

"Draco," suara Harry menyadarkan lamunannya. "Ada apa?"

Draco mendesah, menggeleng. "Harry, apa kau ingin bertemu Sirius?"

Harry membelalak, lalu mengangguk. Mereka menyelinap dari kehebohan itu menuju ke kamar Sirius di vip 3. Mereka mengetuk pintu, terdengar gerasak-gerusuk, dan seseorang akhirnya membuka pintu setelah mengintip dari mata kucing. Remus berdiri di sana, menatap mereka cemas.

"Apa mereka mencari kami?" tanyanya gelisah. Draco dan Harry menggeleng. Sirius lalu muncul di belakang Remus.

"Masuklah," katanya, suaranya lelah. Harry dan Draco masuk ke kamar itu. Remus menutup pintu, dan mereka berempat duduk di sofa, Sirius memeluk pundak Remus erat.

"Aku tak tahu bahwa pacarmu yang lebih muda itu Remus," tuduh Harry.

Sirius mendesah. "Kau lihat reaksi ibu dan ayahku, Harry, tak bisa memberitahu semua orang," katanya, meremas bahu Remus. "Tapi aku memang berniat mengatakannya. Setidaknya pada Paman Alphard dulu, karena dialah yang memulai perjodohan ini, tapi sebelum aku bisa..."

Harry mengangguk, menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Draco.

"Dengar Sirius, aku percaya ini bukan kejahatan Remus," kata Draco cepat. "Sidik jari itu justru buktinya."

Remus dan Sirius bertukar pandang. "Maksudmu?" tanya Remus.

"Sidik jari itu samar, padahal harusnya kuat," kata Draco. "Tapi samar, dan kurasa ada orang lain yang memanfaatkan kenyataan bahwa kau pernah memegang pisau itu dan masih punya sidik jari di sana. Pelakunya menggunakan sarung tangan, mungkin, dan sarung tangan itu belum ditemukan..."

Sirius menggeram. "Siapa orang yang tega melakukan pembunuhan dan melampiaskannya pada Remus? Remus bahkan tak pernah berbuat salah pada siapapun!"

"Kurasa itu pasti orang yang tak ingin kau tetap dengan Remus," kata Draco. "Orang yang tahu bahwa kau dan Remus menyimpan hubungan rahasia dan ingin menghancurkannya..."

"Lagipula," kata Harry, masih cemberut rupanya. "Bagaimana cara kalian berdua bertemu deh? Di resort ini? Dan kalian berbeda 8 tahun? Apakah itu bukan kejahatan?"

Sirius dan Remus tertawa mendengar ini.

"Kami bertemu di starbucks, aku bekerja disana, sampai Sirius menawarkanku pekerjaan di sini," kata Remus malu-malu.

"Dan kami jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," kata Sirius, nyengir puas.

Remus memutar bola matanya. "Yeah? Aku ingat aku menganggapmu pria hidung belang," godanya. Sirius cemberut, dan Draco dan Harry tertawa.

"Dan, sejak saat Remus menerima pekerjaan ini, kami berpacaran," tambah Sirius, mengecup pipi Remus yang makin merona manis. "Dia bahkan mendukungku untuk kuliah lagi. Jadi tahun lalu aku mengambil Master jurnalis, sesuai cita-citaku," desah Sirius memuja.

"Kau yang bersekolah, tak ada hubungannya denganku," kata Remus, wajahnya makin merah.

Sirius tersenyum. "Tidak akan pernah kulakukan tanpa dukunganmu," katanya penuh sayang. "Remus juga akan mengambil sekolah guru TK tahun ini."

"Sirius," protes Remus. "Aku tak pernah janji..."

"Tapi kau bilang akan memikirkannya, dan kau tahu kau sangat suka pekerjaan itu," kata Sirius tanpa celah. Remus hanya mendesah kalah, tapi tak mengatakan apapun lagi.

Tak lama, Draco dan Harry pamit. Draco menggandeng tangan Harry, mengajaknya ke lokasi pembunuhan yang masih diamankan.

Draco dan Harry tak boleh masuk, mereka hanya melihat dari jarak jauh, dan Draco berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya.

Paman Alphard di tebas jantungnya dengan pisau dari belakang, lalu di apungkan dengan pelampung sampai ke tengah kolam. Kenapa?

"Kenapa harus diapungkan?" kata Draco pelan. Harry menatapnya bingung.

"Supaya impresif?" tebaknya. Draco menatapnya skeptis.

Draco menutup mata, dan mendadak suatu ide muncul.

"Aku tahu siapa pembunuhnya," desahnya akhirnya. Harry membelalak.

"Astaga? Siapa Draco? Siapa?" tanya pacarnya itu penuh semangat. Draco mengangkat bahu.

"Lets see."

-o-

Draco berbicara pada kepala polisi Moody, pada Sirius dan Remus, lalu mengumpulkan semua orang.

"Apa maksudmu kau tahu siapa pembunuhnya? Jelas anak ini kan?" bentak Mr Rosier, menunjuk Remus. Sirius menggeram.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu analisisku," kata Draco cool. "Pertama, pembunuhnya membunuh Paman Alphard bukan di saat mati lampu."

Hening sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu, Draco?" tanya Narcissa cemas.

"Paman Alphard dibunuh jauh sebelum itu, mungkin tepat jam 9, sesaat setelah Harry dan aku melihatnya," terang Draco. "Paman Alphard ditebas, lalu mayatnya diapungkan sampai basah seperti itu agar perkiraan kematiannya tak bisa tepat diketahui, dan oleh karena itu membuat kita berpikir bahwa pembunuhnya melakukannya saat mati lampu."

"Jadi siapa yang melakuukannya?" tukas Orion tak sabar. "Aku ingin lokasi ini cepat dibersihkan. Ini menghambat bisnis keluarga kita, Draco."

Draco mengangkat sebelah alis. "Sabar, Kakek Orion," katanya sabar. "Pembunuhnya adalah Remus Lupin."

"APA!"

"Beraninya kau..." Sirius maju siap menghajar Draco, tapi ditahan oleh dua orang polisi.

"Maaf Sirius, tapi bukti sudah jelas. Dan Remus punya motif, dia melakukan pembunuhan ini karena pertunangan yang diusulkan oleh paman Alphard," kata Draco angkuh. Harry melongo.

"Tapi Draco, Remus tak mungkin..."

"Hush, Harry, buktinya sudah jelas."

"Aku tak melakukannya, aku bersumpah..." Remus menangis, tapi polisi-polisi itu tanpa ampun, menggeret Remus ke luar, dan memegangi Sirius.

"Haah,,akhirnya selesai," seru Draco keras-keras. "Kurasa polisi bisa segera membereskan TKP? Memeriksa untuk menemukan bukti tambahan?" tanya Draco pada Moody.

"Besok, mungkin" desah Moody, melihat jam tangannya, sudah jam 10 malam. "Kurasa semua orang perlu tidur. Besok sudah bisa meninggalkan resort ini."

Lalu mereka bubar. Draco menghampiri Harry, yang menolak bicara.

"Oh ayolah, Harry," kata Draco geli. "Kenapa kau ngambek segala sih?"

Harry memelototi Draco. "Beraninya kau bicara padaku? Kau tahu Remus tak mungkin melakukannya!" bentaknya, matanya berair. "Tak usah bicara padaku lagi selamanya! Kurasa Roger Davies lebih baik dari brengsek sepertimu!" Lalu dia menarik Ron untuk pergi ke kamar mereka.

Draco cemberut, mendesah, lalu mengikuti pacarnya itu.

"Harry, hei, dengarkan aku..."

-o-

Malam itu gelap. Cahaya remang dari lobi dan bulan menerangi langkahnya. Dia tersenyum puas. Rencananya berhasil, berjalan persis sesuai yang dia harapkan.

Dia mendengus geli memikirkan betapa bodohnya bocah Malfoy dan para polisi itu, mudah ditipu. Dan dengan ini segalanya akan berjalan jelas, kekayaan Black akan jatuh padanya...

Dia mengeluarkan kunci dari sakunya, membuka pintu kolam renang besar itu. Karena buru-buru kemarin dia tak sempat menyingkirkannya, menyingkirkan bukti tegas yang bisa membuat rencananya berantakan. Dia bersyukur para polisi bodoh itu menunda penyelidikan TKP mereka. Hahaaha!

Dia menyalakan senter ponselnya, dan berjalan masuk. Ruangan itu kosong, jelas. Dia berjalan lurus ke arah loker-loker kecil di ujung kolam. Dia tidak membuka pintu salah satu loker itu, tapi tangannya terjulur ke belakang lemari, dan dia mengeluarkan suatu benda kecil.

Senyumnya tersungging, puas, tugasnya sudah selesai, dan apapun yang terjadi tak akan ada bukti...

"Berhenti disana!"

Mendadak terdengar seruan, dan... SYUT! Lampu kolam itu menyala terang benderang.

-o-

"Mr Rosier?!" seru Sirius tak percaya. "Kau... Tapi..." dia tergagap. Remus berdiri di sebelahnya, tampak sama bingungnya.

Draco maju ke depan. Beberapa polisi sudah berjaga aman di belakang Mr Rosier yang tampak sangat syok dengan perkembangan ini.

"Ap, apa-apaan ini?" bentak Mr Rosier, matanya berlari ke sana-kemari, mencari perlindungan.

"Mr Rosier," kata Moody angkuh. "Bukankah jelas? Siapa lagi yang kembali ke TKP setelah kejadian selain pelaku?"

"NO WAY!" jerit Mr Rosier kalap. "Beraninya kalian menuduhku!"

"Kalau begitu, Mr Rosier," kata Draco. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Di malam hari? Saat semua orang sudah tidur? Mengendap-endap seperti ini?"

Mr Rosier memelototinya. "Apa hubungannya denganmu, anak sialan!"

"Hubungannya adalah, kaulah pelakunya," kata Draco. Harry berdiri di sebelahnya, memelototi Mr Rosier karena sudah memanggil pacarnya anak sialan. Draco menggenggam tangannya menenangkan. "Kau yang melakukan pembunuhan ini. Kau menyuruh paman Alphard datang kemari, membunuhnya, dan meninggalkan senjata yang sudah tertempel sidik jari Remus di wilayah pelayan. Kau menggunakan sarung tangan, membuat sidik jarimu tak terlacak, tapi disini kelemahanmu," lanjut Draco. "Kau tak sadar bahwa kau juga mengusap sidik jari Remus, melemahkannya, padahal seharusnya genggaman di pisau untuk membunuh begitu kuat, jadi kenapa sidik jari Remus lemah? Jawabannya jelas, karena orang lain ingin kita semua menganggap bahwa Remuslah pelakunya."

Mr Rosier tertawa terbahak-bahak, tawa gila yang menggaung di kolam in door itu. "Yang benar saja, kau tak usah berlagak main detektif-detektifan! Jadi kenapa kalau sidik jari bocah itu lemah? Kenapa aku pelakunya? Bisa saja orang lain!"

Draco mengangguk. "Memang, pelakunya bisa siapa saja, tapi sesuatu terjadi, Mr Rosier," kata Draco riang. "Kemeja yang kau pakai berbeda, antara sebelum dan setelah kejadian. Aku berpikir, kenapa? Apakah karena berlumur darah? Aku meminta polisi memeriksa kamarmu, tapi tidak. Kemejamu bersih. Hanya saja sesuatu terjadi," Draco nyengir. "Kancing bajumu lepas, ditarik oleh Paman Alphard dan terjatuh di belakang pintu loker itu. Kau tak sadar karena Kakek Orion mau bicara sesuatu padamu, mungkin, jadi kau begitu buru-buru. Aku bertanya pada kakek Orion apakah dia menyadari ada yang aneh di kemejamu saat kalian bertemu, dan Kakek Orion siap memberi saksi bahwa dia memang menegurmu karena kancing kemejamu lepas. Kau sadar saat itu, tapi rencana tetap harus dijalankan. Jadi kau baru bisa mengambil bukti itu sekarang, kancing yang terlepas dan menggelinding sampai ke loker."

Mr Rosier melongo. "Ap..aku..."

"Kalau kau masih mau mengelak, forensik akan memeriksa sidik jari di kancing itu, yang pastinya masih ada sidik jari Paman Alphard..." kata Draco tenang. "Bisakah inspektur?"

"Tak usah diperiksa, pasti ada!" tandas Mr Rosier, mendengus. "Aku memang membunuh Alphard Black!"

Seluruh ruangan langsung hening.

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa ayah?" seru Liz, dia dan ibunya menangis sambil dipegangi oleh Hermione dan Neville.

"Karena si brengsek itu mau membuatku malu!" jerit Mr Rosier murka. "Dia rupanya salah! Dia mengira bahwa pacar Sirius yang lebih muda 8 tahun adalah kau, bukan si pelayan sialan itu! Dia baru menyadarinya sekarang, saat dia melihat sendiri gelagat Sirius. Jadi dia memanggilku dan mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya kita membatalkan pertunangan ini! Enak sekali dia bicara! Dia tak tahu berapa banyak orang yang sudah kuberitahu, dan apa saja rencana kita dengan harta keluarga Black! Dia menghancurkanmu, Liz, dan dia mempermalukan keluarga kita! Jadi, aku membunuhnya! Kuhabisi sampai habis, dan kujebak pelayan itu. Dengan ini, kau dan Sirius bisa berjalan tenang ke pelaminan!"

Sirius tampak seperti habis ditampar. Remus menggenggam tangannya menenangkan. Dan, setelah histeria luar biasa, polisi akhirnya membawa Mr Rosier ke penjara.

-o-

"Astaga," desah Blaise. "Aku tak pernah merasakan liburan semelelahkan ini." Saat ini mereka berenam diantar oleh Regulus kembali ke London.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menyadarinya, Draco?" tanya Hermione.

Draco nyengir. "Harry yang menyadarkanku. Dia mengatakan kata impresif, dan mendadak aku teringat kenapa Mr Rosier mengganti bajunya di saat begini? Dan setelah itu semuanya mulai terbuka..."

"Wow, kurasa kau memang punya cukup otak," kata Ron, Harry menyikutnya. Mereka tertawa sementara Draco bersungut-sungut. Harry menciumnya, dan Draco lupa akan ngambeknya.

Mungkin Draco akan membuat kantor detektifnya sendiri? Hm, siapa tahu kan?

-FIN-

tamaaaat!

Maaf klo ga sesuai harapan kalian hiks,,aku akan fokus ke fic lain setelah ini,,yeeeeyyy! :)

ttp review yaaaaaahhh :*


End file.
